warriorsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
DWWC: The Camp Cats: Falling Ember
Allegiances Chapter 1 The young tom blinked opens his eyes. Today was his first full day as a softpaw. He glanced over to a spotted silver she-cat. "Hey Snow Leopard." Snow Leopard opens an eye and yawned loudly. "What?" Falling Ember sat up, curling his tail over his paws and smiling. "Wanna go hunting?" The older softpaw shook her head. "Night Mist forbids it before the second sun rises." Falling Ember snorted in frustration. "Night Mist says this, Night Mist says that." He growled, spitting the words out like rotten prey. “You think that her word is law because: A, she's the camp leader, and B: She's your sharpclaw." Snow Leopard, taken aback by his comment, merely snorted. "Go to your sharpclaw, and leave me alone." Falling Ember raced up a silver birch-like tree, chasing a squirrel. It was several paces ahead of him, but he was catching up quickly. "Come on, Falling Ember! You're almost there!" Came his sharpclaw, White Pine's cry. I know that! Thought Falling Ember. He was practically on top of the squirrel now. He leaped, and felt its spine crack under him. He heard White Pine give a loud whoop of triumph. "Yes!" Falling Ember raced down the tree, and dropped the squirrel in front of his sharpclaw. "There, happy?" he said with a loud sigh. "What is it?" White Pine asked, tilting her head slightly. "Something's bothering you. Tell me what's on your mind." "It's just... I've been seeing Falling Hail mooning over you, and-" "What?" White Pine interrupted with a yelp of shock. "What's wrong about that?" Falling Ember looked at his paws. "Well, I've seen Flickering Light mooning over him." "Her?" White Pine asked, then snorting. "Who cares about her?" "She's a healer, and I heard healers' children have good luck." Falling Ember messed with his paws, embarrassed at his sharpclaw's comment. White Pine scoffed, turning her head up. "That's just an old Time Tale!" She lowered her head, picking up Falling Ember's squirrel, and started slowly padding back to camp. White Pine placed the squirrel on the prey pile, just as a gray swirled tabby she-cat trotted over to them with a large smile plastered on her face. "Hi, Falling Ember." she said nervously. White Pine backed away, scowling. “I want nothing to do with this." She said, slowly backing away. "Hello, Swirling River." Falling Ember dipped his head calmly, despite his own nervousness. "What're you doing today?" The newly made sharpclaw giggled. "I was just going to check the border. Want to come?" Falling Ember nodded. “Didn’t you get permission from Night Mist first?" Swirling River nodded quickly. "Yep. She said as long as I brought somebody. And I am!" "Good." replied Falling Ember. And they set off. "I hereby announce that Falling Ember and Snow Leopard are sharpclaws!" Called Night Mist from the WhiteStone. The black cat leaped down, signaling the end of the meeting. Swirling River was the first cat to walk up to him. "Great job on passing your assessment!" Falling Ember felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. "Thanks." he said, eyes twinkling like the star shine blazing above him. He lowered his head and sighed. “Have you noticed that Night Mist is looking a little... off?" Swirling River's happiness faded. "Crazy, huh?" she pointed out. “Really, despite how energetic she looked, she looked saddened." Her gray striped tail flicked across his nose. “So, do you want to share a nest with me tonight?" She giggled, trying to switch the subject of the conversation. "You can choose the first pick of the prey in the morning!" Falling Ember nodded quickly. "Yep. I guess so." his jaws split in a huge yawn. "I'm tired anyway." He brushed pelts with the she-cat as she led him into the den. Falling Ember found himself in a barren clearing scattered with debris. Destruction lay everywhere, from destroyed ships to dead cats. The sight made Falling Ember shudder with disbelief. A low moan came at the edge of his hearing. He whipped around to see only rubble. He saw movement barely move it. A cat's still alive under there! He thought. His claws dug into the ground as he ran towards it. He heaved a metal bar off of the rubble where he saw the movement. He lifted a large rock and saw a winged dusty black-and-ginger tom. His eyes snapped open and stared at him in disbelief. "F-father?" he gasped. Wait a minute. Growled Falling Ember inwardly. I have no son. Unless... He lifted the cats head with a forepaw, and propped it up on a stone. “Don’t worry. I'll save you. I can find help, and-" "It'll be too late then!" Spat the tom through gritted teeth. “I don't need help anyway. Just leave me here." But Falling Ember refused. "No. I'm going to try and save you from whatever caused this." "A War." The cat whispered grimly. "A War of Time. It should have never have been fought." he gasped in pain and fell limp, lifeless. '' A War of Time.'' Falling Ember repeated in his mind. A War that should have never been fought. Did I cause all this? He felt a twinge in his chest. "Falling Ember. Wake up." He snapped to full attention. “What?" he grumbled. “I just fell asleep." Swirling River shook her head. “No, you didn't. And you were twitching. Were you having a nightmare?" "No." he lied. He met Swirling River's gaze with anger. "And I'm hungry." He took a thrush from the prey pile. Swirling River took a squirrel and crouched down to eat it. She turned to him. "You can tell me what you were dreaming about. We're the only cats awake." Falling Ember sighed, giving up. "Fine. I dreamt about a war." "A war?!" Swirling River exclaimed. "Falling Ember, that's the most horrible of nightmares. Why-" Falling Ember was forced to interrupt. “And that's not the strangest part. I had a son. He fought in that war." "Great Star Spirits!" Swirling River yowled. "Really!" Falling Ember nodded quickly. "Really." Falling Ember's paws flailed over the ground. A Frozen Allegiance patrol was chasing him. "I told you we shouldn't have gone near the border!" He exclaimed to Swirling River. "It was your idea!" She yowled back. "I was the one who said we shouldn't do it!" Falling Ember opened his mouth to protest, but shut it as he realized her point. "Okay." His mate shot him a look that said, "I told you so." She jerked her muzzle to the patrol. “You go and warn the camp." "No. You do it. I'll see them off." Swirling River nodded and ran towards the camp. A huge weight pinned him down to the ground. A white paw flashed in front of his eyes. He gasped. "Frost!" Claws fastened in his forehead. "Skye!" He cried to a young freezepaw. "Help me out here!" A cream tabby sunk her claws into his side. "That's what you get for crossing the border!" "I didn't cross the border!" He heaved himself up, flinging Skye off of him. “You did!" Yowls came, with Swirling River leading a patrol. The Allegiance members, realizing that they were outnumbered, fled. Swirling River gave a triumphant yowl. "High paw!" she leapt into the air at the same time as Falling Ember and their paws slapped together. They landed on the ground, pads stinging from the impact. “Thank you for saving me." Falling Ember whispered. Swirling River dipped her head slightly. "I had to. You're my mate. You’re the only one I care about." "Oh great StarClan, what now?" Falling Ember snorted. "I was in the middle of a good dream!" Snow Leopard growled. "Well, this isn't. Night Mist is very sick." Falling Ember narrowed his eyes. "So?" "She's about to name her successor. The Lord President's coming over." Snow Leopard said. "The newest sharpclaws HAVE to come." Falling Ember sat up in his nest with an annoyed grunt. "Fine. I'll come." "Now." “I say these words before the leaders that have gone before me. Snow Leopard will take over from now on." The black she-cat stepped down from the WhiteStone. Snow Leopard skirted up quietly, and touched the she-cat in farewell. "May you find good hunting in StarClan." she whispered. Night Mist looked about ready to spit in anger, but stayed calm. “And may you lead this group for many centuries to come." The golden-brown pelt of the President came next. "I will lead you to the border, but no further." he said. "From there you will figure out where to go." Night Mist nodded. "I understand." Falling Ember watched as the President led the former camp leader out of the camp and into the horizon. He turned to Swirling River. “I can't believe she left that soon." Swirling River nodded in agreement, gray striped fur fluffing out. “Good thing she left before the raid tomorrow." Falling Ember found that he was shocked. "Raid? Neither Night Mist nor Snow Leopard told me about any raid." he replied. “Against who?" Swirling River leaned over to whisper into his ear. "The Frozen Allegiance. We're going to raid their stretch of territory near the Silver Forest tomorrow afternoon." " Was I chosen?" asked Falling Ember asked. " I've been waiting to sink my claws into one of those mouse-hearted cowards." "Night Mist asked me to ask you to come. She wanted to know if you were up for it." Falling Ember turned his determined gaze upon his mate. “You know what? Yes I am.”